The manipulation of fluids plays an important role in fields such as chemistry, microbiology and biochemistry. These fluids may include liquids or gases and may provide reagents, solvents, reactants, or rinses to chemical or biological processes. While various microfluidic methods and devices, such as microfluidic assays, can provide inexpensive, sensitive and accurate analytical platforms, fluid manipulations-such as sample introduction, introduction of reagents, storage of reagents, separation of fluids, collection of waste, extraction of fluids for off-chip analysis, and transfer of fluids from one chip to the next—can add a level of cost and sophistication. Accordingly, advances in the field that could reduce costs, simplify use, and/or improve fluid manipulations in microfluidic systems would be beneficial.